To quantify the CSF concentrations of various monoamine metabolites in psychiatric patients during a drug-free period, to relate these to clinical measures of depression and suicidal ideation and behaviors, and to relate the metabolite concentrations to measures of platelet serotonin uptake, MAO activity, imipramine binding, and results of stimulation tests.